Kurt, Blaine, and the Deathly Hallows
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to a midnight premiere of Harry Potter. They're dressed up and Kurt doesn't want anyone to see him, and this leads to an unintentionally embarrassing situation with some glee club members. Klaine-y HP fluff.


A/N: This is just pure Klaine-y fluff. The boys do get caught in a little bit of an embarrassing situation, but not because they were doing anything, which is something new and different. Written because I cannot wait for HP on Friday, since I am a complete and total Potterhead. Also, I cannot say this enough, but you guys are awesome. Thanks for all your awesome reviews/favorites/alerts. Stay classy, readers!

(Edited because I used the wrong jinx! And I call myself a HP fan...tsk.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter, which makes me very, very sad.

* * *

><p>"You are the best boyfriend ever! I love you so much! We look AWESOME!"<p>

Blaine was jumping up in down while waiting in line for the doors to the theatre to open. Kurt had surprised him with tickets to the midnight showing of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II, and Blaine was having a very hard time keeping his emotions under control. Adding to the embarrassment was the fact that Blaine insisted that they dress up.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "people are looking at us strange-stop!"

Blaine held his hand, bringing it up to kiss Kurt's knuckles.

"I think they're more looking at us because they don't realize just how epic Harry and Ron's bromance was. I wish we would have had time to make Dumbledore and Grindlewald costumes though! We would have looked epic!"

"You're still a dork."

"You still love me."

"True."

Blaine babbled on about Harry Potter, and how he wished they could be Dumbledore and Grindlewald, because that would be so much more authentic, right? Kurt just kept nodding and agreeing with his boyfriend, just because he was so cute when he geeked out. This continued until Kurt spotted someone and dove under Blaine's long wizard robes.

"What the-" Blaine said, clearly puzzled, "Kurt, why are you under my robes?"

"Shh! I saw some New Directions members, and I can't be seen like this!"

"C'mon! Wizarding robes are totally cool. Get a nice breeze around my-"

"Blaine Anderson, if you finish that quote, I will never, ever break my house rules with you again."

"Fine," Blaine pouted, "I'm only doing this so that I can get my hand into your robes though, Ron!"

Kurt pinched his ass underneath his robes and Blaine squealed. It was then that most of New Directions saw them. Blaine tried to keep his head turned away.

"Um, Kurt, you just made me attract attention to myself, and now your friends are heading over here," Blaine hissed, "so nice going!"

"What? NO! Just ignore them!"

"Kurt, I can't ignore them! Have you ever tried?"

"True, but I CANNOT BE SEEN!"

"He-who-must-not-be-seen?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt pinched him again, and he yelped once more. "You're not helping oh Dark Lord of the Ass Pinching!"

Puck, Lauren, Finn, and Rachel approached them in line, well, only Blaine really, since they only saw him.

"Um, Blaine," Finn asked, "where's Kurt? I thought he got tickets for both of you?"

"I'm not Blaine! I'm Harry Potter! Who are you?"

Kurt started rubbing his temples underneath Blaine's robes. Way to be smooth, Blaine. His boyfriend certainly knew how to play it cool.

"Blaine, where is Kurt? We know you're not really Harry Potter!" Rachel chimed in indignantly.

"How do you know I'm not Harry Potter?" Blaine asked childishly, "Have you ever met him?"

_He's gone crazy_, Kurt thought. _My boyfriend is a lunatic, and all my friends are finding this out now. Perfect._

"Well, _Harry_," Rachel said pointedly, "where is Ginny?"

"Why would I bring Ginny when her brother is clearly so much hotter?"

Kurt involuntarily pinched Blaine again, which caused him to stifle a squeal by trying to cast a patronus with his fake wand.

"I thought I sensed Dementors," Blaine said with conviction, "but it seems that I cannot summon a happy enough memory."

"From what Hudson's told me about you and Hummel, it shouldn't be that hard." Puck snickered while he said it.

"FINN, you told HIM!" A muffled voice cried out.

Kurt put his hands over his mouth, mad at Finn for telling Puck about his love life, and also at himself for yelling. If he was going to remain hidden, he needed to be stealthier.

"Whazzat?" Finn spun around looking for the source of the noise. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Maybe Kurt got mad because you dressed up as Harry," Rachel spat out, "since he always did like Tom Felton as Draco better."

"You promised not to tell!" Kurt shrieked from underneath the cloak.

"Anderson," Lauren said mischievously, "is there something you need to tell us about Ron? Maybe that he's under your robes?"

"Ron? Well, he's dreamy, really. But if he likes Draco better, I have no idea what I'll do! I've been living a lie! Ron and I were going to get married! It was going to be a nice ceremony, really, with cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs and-"

"Okay _Harry_," Kurt hissed as he climbed out from under the cloak, "you win. Now everyone gets to see me dressed like this."

Puck, Rachel, and Finn didn't seem to care about what Kurt was wearing, but their mouths were hanging wide open. Lauren just had a sneaky grin painted across her face.

"Were you just," Finn stumbled, "were you just underneath his robes?"

"Yes," Kurt said sharply, standing up and brushing his knees off, "and I would have stayed there too, had Harry not gotten a little too excited about things."

"Oh. MY. GOD. Kurt! In the middle of a movie theatre?" Rachel asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, where else was I going to be?"

"You couldn't at least get to the bathroom?" Puck asked, clearly impressed with his friend.

"No," Kurt said, clearly confused as to why they were all looking at him like he had the plague, "why would I go there? I was perfectly fine out here."

"Um, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, "I think they think you were doing something…else…under my cloak."

"Like what?" Kurt clearly wasn't getting this.

"Um, babe," Blaine stammered, "you were kneeling underneath my robes…and think about what you said about me being excited…"

Comprehension dawned on Kurt's face. "Oh my God, we weren't doing that! I wouldn't do that in a crowded movie theatre! Or anywhere else in public…oh God. Finn, I swear, if you tell my dad-"

"Dude," Finn said, still a little shell shocked, "I wouldn't even want to mention the words Blaine, Kurt, and blow job in a sentence. He'd kill the first person he could find!"

"Right," Kurt said, "so we're settled? Nobody mentions this incident or the outfit ever. You will all take this to your graves, or I will find creative ways to murder you all."

"It wouldn't have to be creative," Blaine said, "we could just use Avada Kedavra."

"Blaine, you did not just make another Harry Potter reference. You're so lucky that I love you."

"Love you too Ron!"

"Guys, I'm getting a little sick from the sweetness," Puck muttered, "do you mind toning it down?"

Blaine pointed his wand at Puck and yelled "Langlock!" Puck looked at him, clearly speechless.

"See," Blaine said proudly, "it worked!"

They all laughed, and the doors to the theatre finally opened.

"Let's sit in back," Kurt whispered to Blaine, "so we can get away from these crazies."

"I like your thinking, Ron! I can also think of a few other things we can do in the back…row that is." Blaine grinned, clearly up to something. "I did forget the Marauder's Map though, so we won't know when they approach."

"You are so lucky I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Won-Won."


End file.
